User blog:ShootyGuy/ShootSF's 2ND Weekly News
This is my 2nd weekly column, hopefully I will get good luck. K lets continue this. Weapon Reviews Galil ACE A gun I recently brought for 1 day with an Itech, I must say it is one of my new favourite Assault Rifles. It is really good, a high damage 43 and a quick ROF 70, I owned peekers on waverider with an itech with this. The Recoil is fairly easy to control and the damage and ROF make this gun a beast in game, I recommend this gun for ak47 users. TMP Once known to stand for Too Much Power, it is a fairly nice smg, but the downfall you need a lvl 3 clan to buy this and it doesn't come cheap. It has a high damage for an smg 38, a rof of 79 which is slow but ok, and a recoil of 68. The reload is decent with a extended mag 2, the TMP is great for rushing and other tactics like Hit and Run. Its strong for an smg, its a respectable gun I can say. M200 Not much to say for a sniper, its a fairly accurate sniper, its OHKO and its reload is decent and draw is decent. It is good to use like the L96A1, I never miss with this much. Its a ok sniper, better than the L96A1, which are both customizable in barrel. I recommend this gun for L96A1 users. Double Barrel Hah such a funny shotgun, its quite funny in death room against newbs and you camp and fire at them and kill them, its funny. Its a strong shotgun, only two ammo which is terrible and its range isnt that great, it has a double shot feature which fires all the bullets which sometimes OHKO, its a hard gun to learn but it becomes great when you learn it. Pretty fun huh >:D!!! Random Stuff This is just saying random stuff. Have you guys seen those shifters in Quaratine??? They are everywhere, I play in a room and 8 zombies are shifting, I am like "Wow.." why wont nexon fix this shifting, its annoying for quar players and melee only players. Whats your Favourite Gun guys? If you had a case given by nexon called The Lucky Case which had all the guns in the game and you can pick what gun you want, which would you chose? I would chose the''' Mei's MP7 MOD.''' Combat Arms Stuff Hey you know that easter event where you have to find the eggs and that GM? Is anyone doing that event? I am not because I am too lazy. Anyone in the wiki doing it? Whats the Next Myst Case you think will come out? '''MYST-DREAD '''is my idea. TOP 10 Things to not do in Combat Arms 10. To jump off the buildings in Waverider. 9. To throw a nade at yourself 8. To jump off the crane in Oil Rig and think your super man 7. To kill your allies in FF 6. To try knife a minigun user 5. To Start getting Mad, you die for getting mad 4. Trying to borrow the SS's rocket launcher for a spin 3. Trying to teach a infected to be your pet 2. Being a noob 1. Being a hacker But seriously don't rage, it makes you lose focus and do terrible unless your Chuck a Norris. 101 Ways to die in Combat Arms 1. Jump off the crane in oil rig 2. Jump off the building in wave rider 3. Jump off the light house in wave rider 4. Get infected 5. Dieing by gas 6. Dieing by fire 7. Dieing by A Hacker 8. Dieing by nexon gas 9. Dieing by a GM 10. Getting Shot by a minigun 11. Getting Shot by a pistol 12. Getting Shot by your team mates 13. Getting Knifed by your team mates 14. Getting bombed by your team mates 15. Getting sniped by your team mates 16. Getting Sniped by your enemies 17. Getting shot by your enemies 18. Playing with and shooting yourself 19. To jump into the sea and think you can swim in oil rig 20. To believe you can fly and jump off a very large building 21. To open a dumpster 22. To throw a nade at a dumpster and open it too late 23. To breath toxic gas 24. To get naplamed 25. To die by turrets 26. To die by mines 27. To die by hornets 28. To die by claymores 29. To die by remote nades 30. To get betrayed by a first aid kit 31. To mineblow yourself 32. To plant a mine and someone shoots it and blows you up 33. To steal someones gun 34. Trying to own an infected Hauser with a pistol 35. Trying to steal Hauser's cookies 36. Saying Zadan is fat 37. Saying Hana is dumb 38. Saying Scorpion is ugly 39. Saying Viper is stupid 40. Saying Hawk is a stupid weirdo 41. Trying to fight a spec with a Minigun 42. Trying to own a camper 43. Running to the same spot where the camper is shooting at 44. Trying to rush and throw a nade at yourself 45. Trying to knife the Super Spy with a knife when he sees you with a Rocket 46. Trying to be a cyclops and survive fire 47. Trying to sneak pass the Super Spy 48. Trying to talk to the Super Spy 49. Being a noob Super Spy 50. Spawning next to the Super Spy 51. Being knifed as the Super Spy 52. Being HSed as the Super Spy 53. Being Shot as the Super Spy 54. Trying to befriend someone as the Super Spy 55. Trying to throw back a nade as the Super Spy 56. Trying to throw back a nade 57. Getting Hsed 58. Getting Nutshotted 59. Getting killed by fall damage 60. Getting killed by fall damage as the Super Spy 61. Touching a million mines 62. Failing to learn how to use a RPG 63. Failing to learn how to use a LAW 64. Your team mates fire a RPG and you 65. Your team mates fire a LAW at you 66. Your team mate kills you and your friends 67. Throwing dymanite at yourself 68. Setting off the dymanite and not running 69. Taking out the pin of a grenade accidently and not letting go of it 70. Flash banging your team mates and they shoot you 71. Mineblowing your team mates and they shot you 72. Team mates push you off the crane in Oil Rig 73. Trying to Snipe someone while falling off the crane in Oil Rig 74. Trying to own someone while falling off the crane in Oil Rig 75. Teaching an enemy spec to sit 76. Trying to be nice to the Elite 77. Trying to be pro with a knife 78. Trying to be pro with the weakest gun 79. Trying to be pro with a m92sf 80. Getting eaten by a zombie in CF 81. Getting shot by the terrorist in DT 82. Terrorist Z suddenly stops running and shots you with a RPG 83. Terrorist Z suddenly stops running and turns around and shoots you with a ak103 84 Terrorist Z suddenly stops running and you run behind him and he backflips and snaps your neck 85. Terrorist Z suddenly learns how to use a minigun with 100 Accuracy 86. Terrorist Z suddenly gets all his terrorist buddies with rpgs and shoot you 87. Terrorist Z suddenly turns around and knifes you 88. Terrorist Z throws a nade at you 89. Terrorist Z plants a mine and you step on it 90. Terrorist Z plays hit and run with you 91. Getting shot by a hacker 92. Getting Owned by a hacker 93. Playing with SeaCrane1 94. Playing with BaxStar 95. Playing with Greatfullded 96. Playing with God 97. Playing with Lucifer 98. Playing with Nexon 99. Making God Mad 100. Making Nexon Mad 101. NexOwned Thats the end of my weekly column, stay tune next week Monday. Category:Blog posts